Rencontres nocturnes
by RavenFeatherShadow
Summary: One-Shot. AU Ruby et Belle vont faire une rencontre qui ne laissera aucune d'elles indifférentes.


**Hello les petits loups ! ^_^**

 **L'histoire qui suit est un One-shot écrite pour un évènement particulier, mais sans intrigue transcendante, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite!**

 **C'était juste pour le plaisir, le mien en l'écrivant, le votre je l'espère en le lisant et surtout celui de Julia à qui cette histoire est destinée : Joyeux Anniversaire bella ;-x**

 **Cela m'a pris un peu plus temps que prévu à écrire au vue de mes activités, mais du coup il est aussi plus long que ce que j'avais préalablement imaginé.**

 **Alors bonne lecture et comme dirait ta chérie "Enjoy" :D**

* * *

 _Dis-moi oui_  
 _Mais non_  
 _Ne dis plus jamais non_  
 _L'amour, mon loup_  
 _Se risque_

* * *

 **\- Tu as des projets pour cette nuit, belle brune ?**

La barmaid sourit, finissant de ranger les verres avant de se retourner.

 **\- Et bien, je crois que mes plans viennent juste de changer. T'as prévu quelque chose en particulier, bébé ?**

Elle regarda la petite brune accoudée au comptoir se mordre la lèvre en la détaillant.

 **\- Ça se pourrait bien.**

 **\- Laisse-moi fermer le bar et je te rejoins... Lacey...**

La barmaid repoussa une mèche rouge derrière son oreille avant de souffler un baiser vers la brune et s'éloigna pour finir son rangement. La jeune femme soupira d'agacement alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours le badge portant son prénom, épinglé sur son chemisier. Elle était vendeuse dans une grande librairie et ayant fini particulièrement tard aujourd'hui, elle avait oublié de le retirer. La journée consacrée en grande partie à l'inventaire, avait été longue et épuisante, se terminant bien au-delà de ses horaires habituels. Elle s'était donc empressée de rejoindre le bar directement après son travail, récupérant rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir et gardant son badge sans s'en rendre compte.

Lacey était son premier prénom, mais elle ne l'utilisait jamais en dehors de son travail et des papiers officiels. Elle préférait utiliser son deuxième prénom Isabelle, que ses proches avaient pris l'habitude de raccourcir jusqu'au diminutif Belle. Elle décrocha le petit bout de plastique pour le glisser dans sa poche et observa l'autre brune demander gentiment, mais énergiquement aux quelques retardataires de quitter l'établissement, alors qu'elle vérifiait que personne ne traînait dans les toilettes ou dans un coin. Une fois, son tour fait et les derniers verres lavés, elle baissa le rideau métallique, ferma la porte de devant à clé, puis récupéra l'argent de la caisse pour le mettre à l'abri dans le petit coffre fort de son bureau.

 **\- Pourquoi faut-il que tu me taquines toujours avec ça ? Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être appelée comme ça.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher quand tu oublies d'enlever ton badge, c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y peux rien. Tu connais le proverbe : « qui aime bien, châtie bien ! ».**

 **\- Je ne t'appelle jamais Scarlett, moi,** contra la libraire.

La barmaid s'avançant vers elle, grimaça à l'entente de son vrai prénom. Très peu de gens le connaissaient et personne ne l'utilisait. Même sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevée et la seule famille qui lui restait, ne l'appelait plus que Ruby. C'était le prénom qu'elle s'était choisie après la mort de ses parents, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Les autres enfants s'étaient d'abord moqués d'elle, parce qu'elle s'était mise à ne porter que du rouge en souvenir de ses parents, l'appelant « le petit chaperon rouge ». D'autant plus quand ils apprirent que sa grand-mère l'avait recueillie et qu'elle faisait souvent les courses pour elle. Et puis, elle avait grandi, s'était teint les cheveux de mèches rouges et sa grand-mère lui avait offert un collier en argent dont le pendentif représentait une tête de loup de profil avec un rubis serti à la place de l'œil. Elle l'avait tout de suite adoré et ne l'avait plus jamais enlevé, une fois la chaîne passée à son cou. Depuis ce jour, elle avait retourné les moqueries à son avantage et s'était appropriée sa nouvelle identité.

 **\- Tu as raison, je te demande pardon,** soupira la barmaid en caressant la joue de Belle.

 **\- Excuses acceptées. Tu as fini ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis prête à partir.**

 **\- Très bien, alors allons-y.**

 **\- Après toi, ma belle.**

La libraire lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte de service à l'arrière, alors qu'elle lui emboîtait le pas. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle verrouilla la porte après avoir enclenché l'alarme. Elles firent à peine quelques pas dans la ruelle en direction de la voiture de Ruby, garée tout près, qu'elles entendirent des voix se disputer. Elles n'hésitèrent que quelques secondes avant que la barmaid reconnaisse les voix familières et une voix de femme inconnue.

 **\- C'est Killian et Oliver, ils ne sont pas dangereux, mais ils peuvent parfois être stupides quand ils ont trop bu. Tu peux essayer de les calmer ?** Demanda-t-elle à Belle. **Je récupère ma batte au cas où ils auraient besoin de plus de persuasion que ta douce voix.**

 **\- Ne tarde pas !**

 **\- Je prends toujours soin de tes arrières, ma belle.**

La libraire leva les yeux au ciel, mais laissa échapper un gloussement sous la réplique à double sens. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bout de la rue et découvrit les deux habitués s'agiter en parlant à une femme qu'ils avaient rabattu contre le mur.

\- … **pas nous prendre pour des cons !** Finit le blond, au moment où elle les rejoignait, Oliver si elle ne se trompait pas.

 **\- On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe, ici ?**

 **\- T'mêle pas de ça, chérie, ça t'regarde pas,** répliqua l'autre homme, un brun vêtu de cuir.

 **\- Alors déjà, c'est Mademoiselle et pas « chérie ». Ensuite, vous êtes deux mecs visiblement saouls en train d'ennuyer une femme seule devant moi, alors si ça me regarde !**

 **\- Hé, c'est elle qu'a commencé à nous insulter !** Se défendit le blond bien éméché.

 **\- Parce que vous avez essayé de me... draguer, bande de crétins !** S'emporta l'inconnue.

Belle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait juste de prendre la parole, l'examinant pour la première fois. À peine plus grand qu'elle, métisse d'origine asiatique, l'uniforme militaire qu'elle portait, soulignait sa silhouette élancée et musclée. Elle était très séduisante, malgré son apparente ivresse et ses traits déformés par un mélange de dégoût et de colère.

 **\- Je pense que le mieux, c'est que tout le monde en reste là et que chacun rentre chez lui tranquillement.**

 **\- Je vois pas pourquoi...**

 **\- Parce que la demoiselle te l'a proposé gentiment, Killian,** coupa la barmaid en pointant le bout de sa batte sur la veste en cuir, avant de la reposer sur son épaule d'un air nonchalant. **Alors Oliver et toi, vous allez sagement partir si vous ne voulez pas d'emmerdes et pouvoir revenir vous bourrer la gueule dans mon bar, c'est clair ? Vous faîtes pas d'histoire et le premier verre sera pour moi la prochaine fois, ok ?**

Killian haussa les épaules et recula d'un pas. La promesse d'alcool gratuit semblait suffisant à lui faire abandonner ses griefs à l'encontre de la jeune femme. Et puis il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'embrouiller avec la propriétaire de son bar favori. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de son compère, qui hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

 **\- Désolé, Rub'. À la prochaine !**

 **\- T'en fais pas, Oli, je suis contente qu'on en reste là. Bonne nuit les gars !**

Elle observa les deux hommes s'éloigner et ne relâcha son attention qu'une fois qu'ils eurent disparu à l'autre intersection au bout de la rue. Elle se retourna enfin pour fixer l'inconnue. Ruby reconnut facilement la colère sourde qui semblait bouillir sous sa peau, faisant trembler la métisse et elle aurait pu parier son bar que cela n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec les deux lourdauds qui l'avaient accosté, ou du moins pas complètement.

 **\- On peut te déposer quelque part, beauté ?**

 **\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide !** S'écria la jeune femme en se redressant.

Elle fit quelques pas incertains, ne sachant absolument pas où aller. Réalisant son état et sa situation, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la ruelle, l'air perdu.

 **\- T'as un endroit où aller ?**

 **\- Je... Elle... Non, je...**

Devant l'air confus de la jeune femme, Ruby sut ce qu'il allait se passer avant même que la petite brune à ses côtés n'ouvre la bouche. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle pouvait faire une croix sur ses projets.

 **\- Ruby ?**

Belle avait juste prononcé son prénom, mais elle entendait la question muette derrière le ton interrogatif pareille à une supplique. Elle acquiesça, incapable elle-même d'abandonner la jeune femme à son sort.

 **\- Hé soldat !** Appela-t-elle pour capter l'attention de la militaire. **T'es bourrée et t'as pas l'air de savoir ni quoi faire, ni où aller, alors viens avec nous. J'ai une chambre d'ami, tu pourras te décider demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

Le regard noir les fixa tour à tour, les jaugeant attentivement derrière le voile de l'alcool.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ?**

 **\- Un simple merci suffira.**

Un froncement de sourcil, un éclair de doute et finalement un soupir de lâcher prise.

 **\- Je... Je m'appelle Mulan.**

Belle connaissant bien son amie, lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes avant qu'elle ne puisse faire une remarque. Un petit cri indigné lui répondit et elle lui fit les gros yeux pour lui défendre de commenter.

 **\- Enchantée Mulan. Moi, c'est Isabelle, mais tu peux m'appeler Belle et la grande méchante louve là, c'est Ruby.**

 **\- Hé, j'ai été gentille ! Je lui ai sauvé les miches, je te signale !**

Les taquineries tirèrent un sourire à la jeune métisse, chassant sa mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Merci...**

Les deux amies stoppèrent leurs chamailleries et se contentèrent de lui rendre son sourire. Ruby lui fit un clin d'œil et l'encouragea à la suivre. Mulan récupéra son sac qu'elle avait failli oublier au pied du mur et suivit les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à la voiture. Après un court trajet, elles se retrouvèrent dans le grand appartement de Ruby et cette dernière lui fit une rapide visite guidée des lieux.

 **\- Si t'as envie de parler, on ne te jugera pas,** lui proposa-t-elle une fois installée dans le salon.

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça en vaille la peine.**

 **\- Vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mise, je pense que si,** rétorqua Belle avec douceur.

 **\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire... J'ai rencontré cette fille, Aurore...**

Ruby leva les yeux au ciel, l'air évident de dire _« il y a toujours une fille »_ , mais la libraire lui tapa légèrement le bras pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

 **\- On s'est fréquenté quelques temps. Je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour elle et je pensais que c'était réciproque. Mais depuis un moment, je n'avais plus trop de nouvelles. J'ai cru bêtement que c'était juste du fait du décalage horaire vu que j'étais en mission. Quand je suis rentrée à la base et que j'ai eu ma permission, j'ai voulu lui faire une surprise...**

 **\- Aïe !** Lâcha Ruby. **Je sens venir le truc...**

 **\- Oui, en effet. C'est moi qui ai finalement été la plus surprise des deux en découvrant qu'elle était mariée avec un homme et que je n'avais été qu'une distraction passagère pendant les voyages professionnels de son mari.**

 **\- Dur ! Je comprends mieux la beuverie de ce soir. Mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans un état comme ça pour une salope pareille.**

 **\- Ruby !**

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de la traiter de salope parce que c'est une femme peut-être ? On ne se sert pas des gens comme ça, pour jouer avec leurs sentiments et après les jeter comme un vieux truc usé. Que ce soit une nana n'y change rien !**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, mais il y a d'autres manières de le dire.**

 **\- Non, en fait, je crois que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin,** trancha Mulan.

 **\- Ha, tu vois !**

 **\- Peu importe… Tu sais, tu devrais aller te laver pour ne plus penser à tout ça et prendre un bain pour te détendre,** proposa Belle.

 **\- Oui, ça te fera du bien. Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sinon fais comme chez toi,** enchaîna Ruby.

 **\- Merci les filles, vous êtes formidables.**

La militaire quitta le salon en direction de la salle de bain, soulagée de s'être confiée et d'avoir trouvé une aide amicale et désintéressée.

 **\- Tu vois que des fois, être directe c'est exactement ce qu'il faut.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je préfère quand même quand tu y mets les formes.**

 **\- Mes formes sont toujours à ta disposition, ma belle !** Taquina Ruby avec un air espiègle qui fit rire la brune.

 **\- Ha oui ? Fais moi voir ça de plus près.**

D'un mouvement félin et prédateur, la barmaid s'approcha de la brune, la forçant à s'allonger sur le canapé alors qu'elle la surplombait en se tenant presque à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. Elle glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à une oreille fine et délicate, susurrant d'une voix rauque proche du grondement.

 **\- C'est assez près, là ?**

La tessiture grave que prenait Ruby dans ces moments là, avait toujours eu un effet dévastateur sur la libraire et celle-ci sentit son bas-ventre se contracter en réaction. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'attraction que la brune aux mèches rouges provoquer en elle. C'était instinctif, comme si son cerveau n'avait plus son mot à dire en sa présence et que son corps avait une vie propre, réagissant de lui-même sans lui demander l'autorisation. Pas qu'elle veuille vraiment le contraire, mais c'était parfois difficile de réfléchir ou de discuter avec quelqu'un qui exerçait ce genre de pouvoir. Comment tenir tête à une personne qui vous soumettez d'un simple baiser, d'une simple caresse ?

L'absence de réponse sembla sonner pour Ruby comme un accord tacite à continuer. Elle s'allongea sur Belle, emprisonnant son corps sous le sien et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le baiser était lent, mais exigeant, comme pour dévorer sa bouche jusqu'au moindre souffle. Rapidement, leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse fougueuse et la barmaid grogna de contentement. Puis Belle dut forcer pour s'arracher au baiser, tournant la tête pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air, sa respiration laborieuse faisant soulever frénétiquement sa cage thoracique. Ruby s'attaqua alors à la gorge découverte par le mouvement, léchant et pinçant entre ses dents la peau tendre, alors qu'une de ses mains venait à la rencontre de la poitrine qui montait et descendait sous elle. Bien vite, la sensation du tissu sous sa paume l'agaça et elle s'écarta juste le temps de faire passer le chemisier de Belle par dessus sa tête sans s'occuper des boutons. Elle détailla à peine le soutien-gorge en dentelle verte, notant seulement à quel point il lui allait à la perfection, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le chemisier. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette faim dévastatrice, mais depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune femme, elle était incapable de résister. Son corps appelait le sien si intrinsèquement, qu'elle se consumait à son contact d'un désir vorace et insatiable.

Sa propre main se posant sur le globe généreux la fit gémir tant la douceur de la peau l'émerveillait à chaque fois. Elle sentait le téton fièrement dressé, rouler sous sa paume et elle palpa la chair tendre qui l'entourait en refermant ses doigts d'un geste possessif. Elle s'empara du deuxième pour lui administrer le même traitement. Ruby se réjouissait des halètements et autres bruits qu'elle provoquait, elle aimait l'entendre exprimer son plaisir. Mais quand elle perçut le gémissement pareil à une supplique, qui accompagnait les mains de Belle poussant sur ses épaules, l'incitant à descendre plus bas, alors que son bassin se pressait contre elle, elle ricana.

 **\- Impatiente !**

 **\- J'ai besoin de...**

 **\- Ho, je sais très bien ce dont tu as besoin, bébé !** La coupa-t-elle.

Ruby lui attrapa les mains et d'une poigne ferme les lui immobilisa au-dessus de la tête. Avant même que Belle ne puisse songer à protester, ses lèvres s'étaient refermer sur un sein, le jumeau de nouveau cajoler par son autre main.

 **\- Aaaaaaahhh... Rub... Ruby...**

 **\- Ouiii ?**

Elle se délectait des cris de plaisir qu'elle soutirait à la magnifique brune entre ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

 **\- Un problème, ma Belle ?**

Ruby accompagna sa question d'une légère morsure qui la fit crier à nouveau, la laissant haletante. La libraire accentua ses oscillations, cherchant un soulagement qu'elle savait pourtant insuffisant, dans le frottement de son entre-jambes contre la cuisse musclée. Elle finit par se résoudre à utiliser les mots qui ne manquaient jamais de déchaîner sa brune, elle refusait d'attendre plus longtemps la délivrance.

 **\- Prends-moi !**

L'ordre qui résonnait comme une prière, eut l'habituel effet escompté, faisant grognant la barmaid. Belle la vit se reculer soudainement et la sentit retrousser sa jupe jusqu'à ses hanches avant de se rallonger sur elle. Ses bras à présent libérés, vinrent enlacer le corps sur elle et elle se cambra sous le toucher de la main qui se faufilait habilement entre ses cuisses. Elle les écarta dans un réflexe inconscient pour faciliter l'accès et ne fut même pas surprise quand elle réalisa que Ruby ne prenait pas la peine de lui ôter son sous-vêtement. La caresse d'abord lente qui parcourut ses replis humides, la fit frémir.

 **\- Je te veux... Bon sang ! Je te veux tellement !**

Le ton rauque et le tremblement du corps entier contre elle, lui prouvait que sa brune se retenait avec force, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

 **\- Je suis à toi... Ne te retiens pas !**

Un gémissement lui répondit cette fois, puis deux doigts s'immiscèrent en elle brusquement lui arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir. Ruby instaura un rythme qui lui coupa le souffle, lui faisant atteindre rapidement la cime. Mais à peine sentit-elle les prémices de sa jouissance, que les mouvements cessèrent la laissant pantelante et déçue. Elle chercha à bouger pour trouver elle-même la délivrance, mais sa partenaire lui plaqua fermement les hanches au canapé en pesant de tout son poids sur elle. Elle gémit, impatiente et frustrée de sentir ce plaisir si délicieux devenir quasi douloureux. Les doigts se remirent à bouger avec une lenteur presque cruelle et elle s'étonna de la capacité de son corps à retarder l'échéance alors qu'elle sentait comme un mini tremblement de terre la secouer à chaque passage sur le point si sensible qu'avait facilement trouvé Ruby. Ses cris de plaisir eurent finalement raison de la brune qui accéléra son va-et-vient dans une frénésie qui aurait pu paraître violente, si ça n'avait pas été exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait à cet instant. Elle capta un mouvement dans son champs de vision périphérique et bougea légèrement la tête pour essayer d'avoir une meilleure image malgré sa vue qui se troublait sous le plaisir. Elle captura un regard noir de jais et le sien s'y fixa. Les secondes qui suivirent, semblèrent suspendre le temps. Mais bien vite, la jouissance qui grondait en elle, effaça tout le reste et elle dut fermer les yeux. Elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de la grande brune et hurla son prénom au moment où l'orgasme la submergea.

Ruby accompagna sa belle jusqu'à la limite du supportable avec des gestes plus doux, l'aidant progressivement à redescendre. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche alanguie d'avoir tant crié avant de se redresser légèrement.

 **\- Ça t'a plu?** Questionna-t-elle avec un ton taquin à l'intention de leur invitée.

Elle vit Belle lever les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que les mots ne lui étaient pas adressés et la repoussa un peu plus, de sorte qu'elle se retrouva à genoux entre ses jambes. La barmaid porta sa main à ses lèvres avec un clin d'œil et se mit à lécher ses doigts d'un air gourmand. Elle aperçut son amante se mordre la lèvre d'une manière terriblement érotique, envoyant un sursaut de désir dans son ventre. Elle se détourna avant de lui sauter une nouvelle fois dessus et examina leur invitée sans cesser sa dégustation.

Mulan avait visiblement opté pour une douche plutôt qu'un bain, puisqu'elle était sortie beaucoup plus tôt de la salle de bain que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Peu lui importait en vérité qu'elle les ait surprise en train de faire l'amour, sans être exhibitionniste, aucune d'elles deux n'était timide. Au contraire de ce que la plupart des gens pensaient de son amante d'apparence calme et d'un naturel doux, Belle loin d'être prude, avait dans l'intimité un caractère fougueux et aventureux.

 **\- Alors ?**

Ruby sourit d'un air enjôleur en détaillant la tenue ou plutôt l'absence de tenue de la belle asiatique. Enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux toujours mouillés dégoulinant sur ses épaules nues, elle était dangereusement sexy. L'eau chaude l'avait sensiblement détendue et semblait même avoir dissipé en partie les effets de l'alcool. Ses yeux noirs voyageait entre elles deux, ne sachant pas où se fixer.

 **\- La vue me plaît à moi en tout cas,** lança Belle d'une voix chaude et encore légèrement éraillée de ses cris.

Allongée sur le canapé et en appui sur ses coudes, elle n'avait pas bougé, observant son amante et la jeune métisse. Elle aurait pu être mal à l'aise de rester à demi-nue sous le regard scrutateur, mais Mulan n'était pas vraiment beaucoup plus habillée et elle se sentait excitée par la situation bien que son désir ait été récemment assouvi.

 **\- Je... Je n'ai pas de... pyjama ?**

La réponse incongrue prononcée sur un ton presque interrogatif, fit éclater de rire Ruby et elle ne put elle-même s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie devant l'air incertain de la militaire. Elle laissa sa brune s'extraire du canapé, appréciant la démarche souple et gracieuse alors qu'elle l'observait s'approcher de Mulan. Ruby s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, envahissant volontairement son espace personnel, comme à chaque fois qu'elle jouait la carte de la provocation, mais se garda bien de la toucher. Belle connaissait bien son amante et le regard qu'elle jetait à présent à leur invitée, signifiait qu'elle la trouvait à son goût. Des flashs des deux jeunes femmes ensemble traversèrent son esprit et elle sentit le désir revenir violemment ceindre ses reins. La grand brune attrapa une mèche noire et s'amusa avec, l'enroulant autour de son doigt.

 **\- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux faire...**

La barmaid avait prononcé ces quelques mots au creux de l'oreille de la métisse en lui souriant à elle. Belle le lui rendit, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

 **\- Tu n'en as peut-être pas besoin.**

 **\- Alors, c'est ça... Il y avait bien une contrepartie !** Répliqua Mulan d'un air furieux.

Ruby se recula comme si elle venait d'être giflée, son bras retombant lourdement le long de son corps quand elle relâcha les cheveux humides. Le visage à présent dur et fermé, elle poussa la jeune femme en enfonçant la pointe de son doigt sur son sternum avec force, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à la coincer contre le mur. Elle détacha ses mots lentement à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, mais toute tentative de séduction avait disparu.

 **\- Tu me prends pour qui, bordel ?!**

 **\- Ruby, chérie.**

La voix de Belle la calma instantanément et elle fit un pas en arrière.

 **\- Tu sais où est la chambre d'ami. Il y a des affaires dans le placard. Bonne nuit !**

Son ton était devenu neutre et sans un regard, Ruby s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Le silence qui se fit à son départ, était plutôt inconfortable et Belle soupira. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, plaquant son chemisier contre elle pour couvrir sa poitrine et rejoignit la militaire qui ne semblait plus savoir sur quel pied danser.

 **\- C'était une proposition sincère, Mulan et le choix n'appartient qu'à toi. Tu es sortie de la salle de bain assez peu vêtue alors qu'on était en plein acte sexuel et tu es restée à regarder. Tu es une femme désirable et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu l'éclat d'excitation dans tes yeux. Ruby est souvent très directe et c'était sa façon de te dire que si tu avais envie de plus avec nous, nous n'étions pas contre l'idée.**

 **\- J'ai sur-réagi, hein ?**

 **\- On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool et de ta fâcheuse découverte d'aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Désolée, vraiment. Je ne suis pas très douée avec les femmes.**

 **\- Tu devrais y aller, tu vas attraper froid. Le sèche-cheveux est dans le meuble de droite, premier tiroir.**

Belle caressa doucement son avant-bras comme pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était pardonnée et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer sur sa joue un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon, avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Mulan soupira, se sentant stupide. Elle devait être honnête avec elle-même et avouer que l'idée lui était venue en tête quand elle les avait surprises en sortant de la douche. Elles étaient d'une beauté époustouflante abandonnées ainsi dans leur plaisir. Et en dépit du bon sens, son cerveau était enclin à céder à son corps tiraillé, brûlant d'un désir depuis longtemps insatisfait. Guidée par son envie, elle releva la tête et avant de pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle appela.

 **\- Belle ?**

La petite brune se retourna sur le pas de la porte et avec un sourire mi-tendre, mi-taquin, elle répondit comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

 **\- Oui, la proposition tient toujours.**

Mulan se mordit la lèvre, un peu honteuse d'être aussi facilement lisible.

 **\- Mais si c'est ce que tu choisis, tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, Ruby est un peu vexée.**

 **\- Beaucoup même !** Entendit-elle la barmaid crier depuis la chambre.

Belle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur de la pièce et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant la pression s'évacuer. La militaire n'avait même pas eu conscience de toute cette tension qui s'était accumulée en elle au fil de la journée, mais maintenant qu'elle s'en débarrassait, elle sentait comme un poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle regagna la salle de bain et se sécha les cheveux rapidement. Elle déposa ensuite son maigre sac dans la chambre d'ami et ouvrit le placard. Elle choisit un débardeur blanc et un boxer bordeaux parmi les quelques affaires présentes sur les étagères, avant d'ôter sa serviette et de s'habiller. Elle étendit le tissu mouillé sur la porte du placard et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle avait le choix maintenant. Soit elle se couchait sagement dans le lit accueillant et solitaire qui lui faisait face, afin de passer une bonne et réparatrice nuit de sommeil dont elle avait indéniablement besoin. Soit elle traversait ce foutu couloir et s'abandonnait à une folle envie qui épuiserait certainement son corps et son esprit de la plus délicieuse des manières. Quand, songea-t-elle, avait-elle fait une folie pour la dernière fois ? À part s'engager dans l'armée pour honorer le souvenir de son père, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment autorisée une quelconque action que l'on n'attendait pas d'elle, par tradition ou par devoir. Mise à part Aurore, évidemment, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Cette fois-ci, tout était clair, sans surprise, sans secret. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main et le choix lui revenait à elle seule.

La jeune métisse souffla pour se donner du courage et abandonna raison et sagesse dans la chambre d'ami. Après tout _« les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais. » (Oscar Wilde)._ L'esprit un peu troublé, elle marcha dans un flou émoustillant jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de ses hôtes. Elle toqua sur le bois et attendit. Les secondes lui parurent interminables et elle retint inconsciemment son souffle. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Ruby vêtue seulement d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements diablement indécent au vue du peu de place qu'il laissait à l'imagination. Elle déglutit difficilement et dut user de la totalité de son self-control pour relever ses yeux vers ceux verts qui l'observaient d'un air neutre. Un haussement de sourcil lui fit comprendre qu'on attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **\- Je te présente mes excuses, Ruby. Mes mots étaient stupides et blessants. Je n'avais aucune raison de t'accuser alors que tu m'avais aider sans arrière-pensée. Je... Je crois que j'ai pris peur...**

Ruby la dévisagea encore un moment, semblant juger la sincérité de ses propos.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Ce que vous voulez bien m'offrir...**

 **\- Bonne réponse. Bonne décision.**

Finalement, Ruby s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et lui fit signe de rentrer. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement à Belle, allongée sur le lit et vêtue d'une nuisette presque transparente.

 **\- Excuses acceptées** , entendit-elle d'un ton plus doux au moment où elle dépassait la grande brune. **Mais je pense que tu peux faire mieux.**

Mulan se retourna pour lui faire face, la découvrant les bras croisés et un air de défi dans son regard vert et hypnotique. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait dire de plus, cherchant des mots plus convaincants, elle remarqua le rictus provoquant sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle arrêta de penser et laissa place à son instinct. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la hanche nue de Ruby et attrapa de la droite sa nuque pour s'emparer des lèvres tentatrices dans un même mouvement, qui la fit avancer vers la porte. Le corps plaqué contre elle, heurta violemment le panneau de bois, arrachant un gémissement plaintif mêlé de plaisir à la brune. Elle dévora sa bouche de baisers avides et impétueux, tandis que sa main voyageait sur son corps depuis sa hanche. Elle sentit les poings de Ruby se refermer dans ses cheveux pour la faire reculer et reprendre sa respiration. Elle en profita pour attaquer sa gorge et Ruby jeta sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire joyeux. Elle enregistra dans un coin de son cerveau que Belle, depuis le lit, se joignait à l'humeur de son amante, et décida que le son mélodieux de ses deux rires mélangés étaient quelque chose de très satisfaisant et très rassurant. Ses mains parcouraient la peau du corps contre elle, affamée de la douceur qu'elles découvraient sous leurs passages et elle refusait de s'arrêter, fière des bruits qu'elle provoquait. Mulan se saisit d'une jambe et la souleva, encourageant la brune à enserrer sa hanche alors qu'elle collait son bassin contre le sien, faisant plaquer leur intimité l'une contre l'autre. Ruby grogna et bougea de manière à pouvoir se frotter sur sa cuisse, lui dévoilant immédiatement dans quel état elle se trouvait. Elle sentait la chaude humidité inonder sa peau même au travers du tissu fin. Maintenant qu'elle avait lâché prise, la militaire n'avait plus qu'un seul objectif, posséder la femme à demi-nu dans ses bras et assouvir son désir. Elle fit courir ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins cajolant les pointes érigées au travers de l'étoffe. Sans plus attendre, elle glissa une main entre elles et écartant la barrière du string qui dissimulait à peine la source de sa convoitise, elle effleura les plis trempés. La sensation la fit gémir alors qu'elle sentait Ruby soupirer et haleter sous ses attentions. Elle caressa la petite perle excitée et sensible soutirant rapidement des encouragements à continuer. Mais bien vite, cela ne lui suffit plus et elle se retrouva à genoux, la jambe de Ruby sur son épaule. Les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches pour l'aider à tenir debout, Mulan plongea la tête entre les cuisses fuselées et sa langue revint trouver la petite boule de nerfs, goûtant avec délectation la saveur sucrée de la brune. Tournant et agaçant le clitoris dans des mouvements qui alternaient vitesse et rythme lent, elle ne tarda pas à faire décoller sa partenaire qui griffa ses épaules quand l'orgasme explosa dans son corps. Mulan donna un dernier coup de langue afin de recueillir le doux nectar et posa sa joue sur le ventre musclé en attendant que les frémissements cessent.

Quand Ruby reprit ses esprits et que ses membres s'arrêtèrent de trembler, elle souffla amusée. Elle baissa la tête vers celle de la belle asiatique à ses pieds et l'incita à se relever. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autant d'ardeur et d'enthousiasme, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était une découverte vraiment agréable. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse, dans un remerciement silencieux.

 **\- Quelle fougue ! Te voilà clairement toute pardonnée,** déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Mulan lui rendit son sourire, son visage illuminé d'une satisfaction joyeuse qui la rendait encore plus belle et désirable. Ruby attrapa la militaire par la taille et la guida gentiment vers le lit où Belle les attendait en les couvant d'un regard envieux et excité. Quand les mollets de la jeune femme buttèrent sur le lit, Ruby la poussa pour la faire tomber sur le matelas et rampa sur elle pour s'installer sur son côté gauche alors que Belle faisait de même sur le droit. Elle leva la tête pour croiser le regard de son amante et l'interpella d'un ton espiègle.

 **\- Et si on s'occupait de notre nouvelle amie, maintenant ?**

 **\- C'est indéniablement son tour,** confirma la libraire, mutine.

La jeune femme voyait la jeune métisse entre elles basculer la tête pour les fixer à tour de rôle, légèrement indécise et crispée. Elle se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement Ruby, dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa toutes deux essoufflées. Puis après avoir repris sa respiration, Belle se tourna et déposa sa main sur la joue de Mulan, la caressant doucement avant de presser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent avec lenteur, prenant le temps de se découvrir, de se goûter. Elle sentait le regard chaud de Ruby sur elles alors que celle-ci les contemplait et laissait faire, immobile. Belle explorait d'une langue curieuse la bouche de sa partenaire quand Mulan se décida enfin à bouger, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle. La main toujours sur sa joue, elle posa l'autre sur le torse de la militaire, caressant le creux de sa gorge et la peau qui dépassait du débardeur. Elle intensifia le baiser, mordant brusquement la lèvre inférieure avant de l'apaiser d'un coup de langue, ce qui fit gémir la métisse. Comme si elle avait pris ça pour le signal d'entrer en scène, elle sentit Ruby se presser contre elles deux, entamant une ligne de baisers de l'épaule de la jeune femme jusqu'à son cou.

Mulan se demanda un instant combien de temps elle allait pouvoir tenir quand elle sentit les mains de la grande brune se poser à leur tour sur son corps. Puis toutes pensées cohérentes s'évaporèrent au moment où simultanément une main se faufila sous le tissu jusque sur son sein et qu'une autre faisait de même sur son bas-ventre. Les touchers doux, mais précis semblaient partout à la fois, brûlant sa peau d'un feu dévastateur. Soudain elle sentit un courant d'air alors que les deux brunes se détachaient un instant et à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle était habilement déshabiller avant qu'elles reprennent leur place contre elle. Une main attrapa sa nuque, deux autres retournèrent à leurs places précédentes sur son sein et son ventre, puis une se glissa dans le creux de ses reins. Les baisers pleuvaient sur son corps et les mains pétrissaient sa chair de concert aussi naturellement que s'il s'agissait d'une seule et même entité. Le souffle court, elle rejeta la tête en arrière, incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Dans un duo quasi synchronisé, des lèvres se refermèrent sur chacun de ses seins et elle se cambra dans un cri rauque. Les gestes s'enchaînèrent dans un ballet harmonieux, et si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux et ses oreilles pour lui assurer du contraire, elle aurait pu jurer que Ruby et Belle communiquaient entre elles pour s'accorder. Les attouchements se rapprochèrent de là où elle avait désespérément besoin de les sentir et elle poussa inconsciemment son bassin vers l'avant pour les inciter à lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait. Elle s'apprêtait à supplier les deux femmes qui lui faisaient l'amour, mais elles précédèrent sa demande en s'insinuant entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. L'une se mit à jouer avec le bourgeon sensible, alors que l'autre la pénétra de deux doigts avec une force presque brutale, mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant précis et elle ne put que balancer ses hanches pour suivre le mouvement. Elle sentit la tempête sourde qui grondait en elle, augmenter de seconde en seconde, dévastant tout sur son passage et lorsque le plaisir culminant à son sommet finit par éclater, son corps s'arc-bouta traverser par une jouissance déchirante. Elle resta en suspens quelques secondes, puis s'affaissa vidée de ses forces. Les mains se retirèrent dans une dernière caresse qui la fit tressaillir, avant de la serrer contre les corps fiévreux qui l'entourèrent étroitement tel un étau réconfortant et apaisant. Mulan garda les yeux fermés, attendant que les étoiles dansantes derrière ses paupières closes disparaissent et prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** Demanda Belle en lui caressant les cheveux, tendrement.

 **\- À merveille !** Répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux sur elle. **C'était... Il n'y a pas de mots, je crois... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien...**

 **\- Je prends ça pour un compliment !** S'exclama Ruby en riant à son tour.

 **\- C'était vraiment une bonne décision,** affirma-t-elle en fixant à présent la barmaid.

 **\- Et la nuit n'est pas encore finie...**

 **\- Donnez-moi quelques minutes et je me venge !** Rétorqua Mulan avec un regard pétillant.

 **\- Autant que tu veux...**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Alors je préviens avant que quelqu'un ne pose la question, il n'y aura pas de suite. Libre à vous d'imaginer le reste si vous voulez !**

 **On se retrouve prochainement pour la suite de Pierres Précieuses et Sacrilège! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.**

 **Bisous les petits loups**


End file.
